Previously, many types of systems have been used to provide an effective means for generating electrical power from ocean and air environments.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date4,568,836ReenbergFeb. 4, 19864,622,471SchroederNov. 11, 19865,440,176HainingAug. 8, 19956,109,863MillikenAug. 29, 20006,647,716 B2BoydNov. 18, 20036,711,897 B2LeeMar. 30, 20046,833,631 B2Van BreemsDec. 21, 2004
Reenberg in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,836 teaches an apparatus for converting wave energy to electrical energy in the sea. The apparatus has a floating duck anchored to the sea bottom and a turbine assembly having an air chamber partially filled with liquid and a turbine mounted in an upper portion. The turbine is self-rectifying and a generator is coupled to the turbine. The motion of the waves causes the liquid to compress the air within the chamber which is then used to drive the turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,471 issued to Schroeder is for a hydroelectric generator having a plurality of valve intake gate units located upstream of an input penstock. The gate units intercept waves that convert kinetic energy to drive the turbine.
Haining in U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,176 discloses a hydroelectric power plant having combination turbine/generators that are suspended from a submerged tension leg type platform that interfaces with an ocean current. Each turbine/generator is independently positioned to take the best advantage of the current at any given time for generating electricity.
Milliken in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,863 teaches a submersible apparatus for generating electricity from ocean or stream currents. The submersed apparatus has counter-rotating side by side motors with radial vanes that cause the motors to rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,716 B2 issued to Boyd is directed to a power producing network which first pressurizes ocean water into at least one storage chamber having a compressible air pocket and a float linked to a hydraulic ram. The ocean water within the chamber is pressurized and the float releases a stream which engages a turbine to produce electricity.
Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,897 B2 discloses a floater and a weight which move up and down with the wave motion. The wave motion drives and a flywheel that is connected to a generator
U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,631 B2 of Van Breems teaches a wave generator having an elongated inner member that extends vertically into a body of water, with its lower end constrained against a vertical movement beneath the surface of the water. An outer flotation member that produces linear movement is mounted along the length of the inner member. The outer member moves along the inner member, with the length of the outer member extending along the length of the inner member. Movement of the outer member relative to and along the inner member effects relative linear movement between a coil and a magnet to generate electrical power.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Atiya in U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,413 B2.